Oops We Did It Again
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: What if Draco wants more than just another girl? Sequel to "What Happens In the Library Stays in the Library".


**So since some people have requested that I keep writing on my first story; this is a continuation of What Happens in the Library Stays in the Library. You can read this alone as a oneshot, but it'd be cool if you read the other one first (: but it's not a must. So enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, it might be beneficial if some of the food actually made it to your mouth Ron."

Hermione was currently sitting with her two best friends eating lunch. Ron had a bad habit of chewing with his mouth open, and in general eating rather messily.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Mione." He said chuckling.

She laughed too and turned to Harry, "Did you finish the paper for Potions class?"

At the same time both boys' eyes grew wide, "What paper?"

She sighed, it was so like them to be unprepared. "We were supposed to write a paper on a potion we want to learn more about. Snape's using them to decide who's going to be partners with whom on our next assignment."

"Bloody hell." Groaned Ron, his appetite suddenly gone.

"I suppose you two should pay more attention to Snape instead of staring off into space." Said Hermione gathering her things. She needed to stop by and talk to Professor McGonagall before Potions class started.

"I'll meet you guys in class, I have to take care of something."

They mumbled goodbye's while they tried to figure out how to weasel their way out of a detention.

* * *

She was walking down the mostly empty hallway towards McGonagall's room, when she got the strange feeling that she was being followed.

She slowed her steps and tried to listen for footsteps behind her. She continued down the corridor, a prickling feeling on the back of her neck, when she finally gave in and turned around.

The hallway seemed deserted, but she was _positive_ someone was there.

"Hello?" she called out.

When no reply came she sighed and took a few steps back down the way she'd just come.

"I know you're there." She said, feigning bravery. "I heard you."

"Leave it to Granger to ruin a surprise."

She screamed, turned around, and came face to face with Malfoy.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she accused, shooting him a glare.

He just chuckled and looked behind her. "You should meet me somewhere Granger."

"Back to last names again are we Malfoy." She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

He took a step closer to her and bent his head so he could whisper in her ear, "Would you rather I called you Hermione again?" His voice had taken on its deep velvet tone and she couldn't help but be drawn in by him.

Before she could recover enough to say anything the bell signaling the end of lunch hour rang.

"I'll see you in class Hermione." He said, placing a light kiss on her cheek, before disappearing down another corridor.

She shook her head, completely confused. She had assumed that the one night they'd spent together in the library had just been a one time thing, but now here he was calling her by her first name and acting…_nice_.

She abandoned the idea to talk to Professor McGonagall and headed for Potions class.

When she arrived she took her usual seat by Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with you Mione? You look like you've seen a ghost." asked Ron.

"Yeah, you look really pale." Agreed Harry.

"Oh…nothing, just not feeling too well is all." She lied.

They gave her sympathizing looks and then turned their attention to Snape.

"So I assume you all have your papers for me?"

A few groans were heard throughout the class, but the majority of the students passed forward their scrolls.

"You have ten minutes to review the things you've learned so far, and then I will be assigning you partners for the project." He skimmed through the pages and then squinted over at Ron and Harry.

"Potter, Weasley, any reason you two didn't turn in your assignment?"

They both attempted to explain themselves, but Snape just shook his head. "You two will be partners, but on a potion that _I _will assign to you."

Both of them groaned, but didn't argue with him.

A few minutes later Snape was calling off partners, when Malfoy walked in.

* * *

"Ah, how nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy just smirked at Snape and took his regular seat by Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione instantly looked down and tried to keep her gaze averted from him. She had been hoping he wouldn't be in class since he hadn't shown up.

"What was your potion's paper over Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape in a bored tone.

"The Drink of Despair."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked up at Snape. He smiled and motioned to her. "Well then it seems that you and Miss Granger will be partners."

Malfoy smirked and Crabbe and Goyle snickered at his 'misfortune'.

Hermione dropped her face into her hands, ignoring Harry and Ron's attempts at consoling her.

This was going to be the longest Potion's project of her life.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pair up!" snapped Snape, walking back to his desk.

Ron and Harry tried to reassure her that everything would be fine. "I mean think about it, he wants to get a good grade too, so he should be easy to work with."

"Yeah, it won't be that bad Mione. Over before you know it."

"Potter, Weasley, over here." Called Snape, ready to assign their potion.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Malfoy who was currently in a conversation with Pansy.

She rolled her eyes and took out the book she had borrowed from the library on potions.

She already knew everything there was to read about The Drink of Despair, but it never hurt to double check the facts.

She began scribbling down a few notes that she had forgotten about when she'd been in the library yesterday, when Malfoy came and sat down next to her.

She didn't acknowledge his presence, but was very aware of the fact that he was watching her.

When she couldn't take it anymore she slammed her quill down and glared at him. "What?"

"We're partners Granger, we're supposed to talk about how to go about the project." He said, slightly amused at her annoyance.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her quill again. "I'm sure you know plenty about The Drink of Despair."

"What makes you say that?"

She was about to propose his alliance with the Dark Lord, but thought better of it. Nobody had actually proven that the Malfoy's were indeed working with Voldemort.

"Just seems like your cup of tea." She said simply.

He chuckled, "Because I'm so evil, right?"

She snorted, "If the shoe fits."

"You didn't seem to think that in the library." He said smirking at her.

"How about we focus on the potion." She snapped.

He wanted to push the subject, but thought better of it. "Alright, what do you know about it?"

"It's emerald in color, glows phosphorescently, it induces fear, delirium, and extreme thirst, it cannot be penetrated by hand, scooped up, Transfigured, Charmed, siphoned away, or made to change its nature in any type of way, it can only be drained away by drinking, and the potion can be magically refilled, but only by a very skilled spell caster."

"You sound like a library book." He said shaking his head.

"Because that's where it came from dimwit." She retorted.

"Well I bet those books didn't tell you that people say the Dark Lord himself created it."

"Wouldn't surprise me." She said pausing her writing. "It is a Dark Potion, but that's not proven so we're not using it. Besides, we're not even supposed to talk about Him."

The bell rang and Hermione began gathering her things together, while Malfoy returned to his desk to do the same.

"Draco, you should come by tonight, I miss just being able to hang out. I feel like ever since you became Head Boy I don't see you enough." Said Pansy, making sure Hermione was looking at the exact moment she reached down and took his hand.

Everybody knew about Malfoy and Pansy having an on again off again relationship, so it wasn't a surprise. It was, however, extremely nauseating. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Granger, wait up."

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face Malfoy. "What?"

"We should probably set up a time to plan out the project."

She refrained from rolling her eyes and glanced around the hallway. No one was paying them much mind, aside from Pansy and a few other Slytherin.

"Malfoy, our bedrooms are literally only divided by a common room. You know where to find me."

"You always in this good of a mood?" he said sarcastically, following her down the outside pathway to their Head Boy and Girl quarters.

"When you're here, of course." She said, faking a smile.

"You need to loosen up Hermione." He said opening the door for her.

As soon as he let the door close she dropped her books onto the couch and turned to him.

"You don't get to tell me to loosen up Malfoy. What we did was a _one time thing_. I don't know why it happened, but it did. Now it's time for you to let it go and stop hanging it over my head every chance you get!"

"If I recall it was more than one time." He said, a mischievous smile on his lips as he eyed the common room.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson and attempted to regain her composure. "It doesn't matter."

He walked towards her until they were almost touching. "You just can't admit the fact that you're attracted to me."

With him this close she was finding it difficult to think straight.

"Uh…"

"And who said it had to be a one time thing?" he asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Just that slight touch sent electricity up her spine and she had to take a breath to stop her insane thoughts of fucking him right then and there.

"I'm not just gonna be another one of your trophy's Malfoy."

"Who said you were?" his eyes were quicksilver and sparkling with desire.

"Because—"

"You remember what I told you about over thinking things?"

"Well yes but—"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a kiss. As wrong as she knew it was, she couldn't help it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she granted him entrance, their tongues dueling for dominance.

"I missed this." He said softly, almost so softly that Hermione didn't catch it, but she did.

"You missed this?" she asked, pulling back enough to be able too look up at him, but not enough to be out of his arms.

He shrugged, "What can I say? You got to me Granger."

She laughed and brought his lips to hers once again, adding fuel to the fire that was already burning in both of them, by sliding her hands under his shirt and running over the smooth planes of his chest.

He pushed her back onto the couch and began unbuttoning her blouse, while she did the same with his shirt.

She had on an emerald green lace bra that caught his attention. "What, no Gryffindor spirit today?" he chuckled recalling the last time she'd had on a red and gold bra.

"I figured green looked just as good." She said smiling up at him. He nodded in agreement. He rather liked how she looked in his teams colors.

"Stunning," he said as he kissed her neck and the tops of her breasts.

She was caught off guard by his compliment, but didn't have much time to think on it. He had made his way down her stomach and was currently sliding off her skirt.

"Merlin, Hermione…"

He crashed his lips onto hers with a passion that rivaled any kiss they'd shared before.

"Now you have too many clothes on." She said against his lips.

He chuckled and moved to take of his pants. Her eyes went wide, not quite remembering how big he really was.

He chuckled and moved back on top of her. Without warning there was a pop and he had apparated them upstairs into his bedroom.

She felt the cool silk sheets on her back and sat up slightly, looking around his room.

"You can take a tour later Granger." He said sliding a finger between her slick folds, earning an approving moan from her.

She smiled and kissed him, sliding her hands up his back.

He began teasing her by circling her entrance and just barely pushing into her, slowly but surely driving her crazy.

Right when she thought she couldn't take it anymore he drove into her. That sent her over the edge, but Draco continued his pace, sometimes speeding up, sometimes slowing down. Hermione dug her nails into his back as she came a second time.

Her breathing was coming in short gasps, and Draco wasn't exactly making it easy to catch her breath.

He flipped them both over so that she was on top and Hermione froze up. She wasn't exactly comfortable being so…exposed.

Draco smiled and sat up so that she was still straddling his lap, and began kissing her, while slowly showing her how to move against him.

Hermione nipped and licked at Draco's neck, earning approving moans from him.

As he felt her walls clench around him for the third time he had to clench his teeth to keep from coming.

He flipped them over again so that he was on top and began pumping into her, the last of his control gone.

He moved so that he could rub her clit with his thumb and watched her face. He knew the second her orgasm hit her, and this time he came with her.

After he had somewhat caught his breath he moved so that she was lying on his chest.

He felt her breath splay across his chest as she tried to get her breathing back to normal again.

He was casually drawing shapes on her back with his fingers when she finally said something, "We did it again, damn it." She couldn't hide the amusement from her voice.

"No use fighting it." He chuckled.

She sighed in agreement and moved to get off the bed, but he caught her by the waist. "Just stay with me tonight."

His voice sounded confident, but she could tell he was leaving the decision up to her.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest again.

"I guess green is a lucky color after all."


End file.
